


Relief

by stupidHumans (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Sadstuck, angsty, angsty teens being angsty teens, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stupidHumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Dave angsty shit</p><p>I wouldn't expect it to continue but it's possible, really it just popped into my head and I wanted to try out some raw, angry emotions.</p><p>Slight(whoamikidding) Sadstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the only reason I named it that is because it was inspired by this beautiful song by Chris Garneau, called Relief. I suggest checking it out.
> 
> ...I'm pretty sure you guys realize by now my thoughts go places like this shit all of the time and they make Homestuck drabbles.

"I'll never ask again, John."

John walked slowly to close the distance between the two boys. Feeling liquid run sluggish down his cheek, he wiped the tears off of Dave's own.

"Don't say that," John chuckled lightly, and reached up to softly kiss Dave.

This was something wet, sloppy, and slightly inexperienced, but it was still something Dave needed, even though it wasn't what he really wanted. He now realized that this was all that John could give him for now, even though Dave selfishly asked for so much more.

Dave snapped out of his reverie and looked down to see the tears continuously flowing from John's eyes. He pulled away, watching John become confused.

"Dave, what's wrong-" John persisted. Dave cut him off.

"You're not ready for this. A relationship with a guy is too much for you right now, and I don't wanna pressure you into something you won't fully enjoy."

The look of hurt on John's face made Dave want to take back everything he said, fling off his glasses, and show John how much this pained him. He didn't. He stood there as passive as ever, which seemed to piss John off.

"Dave? Don't you see the hurt I feel? Dave, answer me! Quit fucking _standing there_ with that stupid, emotionless face!" He glared at the blond, searching his shades for where he thought Dave's eyes to be.

"Sometimes," he sobbed. "I really fucking hate you, Dave."

Before walking out of John's house, he deadpanned one word.

"Good."

He kept walking down the hall to the front door, even though he could hear John practically screaming.

"I thought you fucking _loved_ me! How _stupid was I_ to let you see any of my emotions! _Fuck you, Dave._ I'll see you in the morning so you can get all of your filthy _shit_ out of my room. Okay?!"

Dave slammed the door behind him.

_________________________________________

 

"Good." He heard the word escape Dave's lips. _Good._ Wait, what?

Dave walked out of the door and down the hall.

John's throbbing ache he felt in his chest turned to angst. "I thought you fucking loved me! How stupid was I to let you see any of my emotions! Fuck you, Dave. I'll see you in the morning so you can get all of your filthy shit out of my room. Okay?!"

And after that, a slam he knew all too well was the front door to his house was heard.

 


End file.
